


痴缠

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: abo失禁





	痴缠

上场以后连胜几个大场大家心情还都不错，比赛结束后恰完夜宵一行人分了两辆车回基地，喻文波和王柳羿到小区门口就提前下去了，王柳羿脸皮薄，去药店买那什么的事儿一般都是喻文波代劳的。他前段时间因为那些杂七杂八的事情熬得身体有些吃不消，连带着发情期都不规律了，调节发情期的药品是处方药，一般服用一个周期后发情期自然而然就要到了，这是最后一个阶段的量了，吃完要发生什么简直不言而喻，刚刚和喻文波一起下车说去买药的时候高振宁笑得促狭，说老宋不在让他们俩爱咋咋地。  
哎哟喂，能咋地嘛！  
但是王柳羿真该和喻文波一起进药店的，这样还能在医生顺便推荐那款凸点螺纹避孕套喻文波笑得一脸荡漾说对象就是不爱我戴套喜欢内射的时候把他头给打歪。  
他们俩甚至电梯都没停楼下那层，直奔楼上就去了，一进门高振宁就大刺刺地横躺在沙发上，对着两个人拍了拍脆弱的茶几说水都给王柳羿晾好了，他们有需要的话他就下楼和陈龙挤挤凑活一晚上。  
“少占龙哥便宜了你。”  
“那你们俩今晚动静小些啊，前几天杰克晚上不睡觉老是念你，老宋都没睡好。”  
“真的吗杰克？”  
“闭嘴吧宁王你还是下楼吧！”  
王柳羿笑得胶囊卡到嗓子眼，水咽了半天才咽下去咳得惊天动地的，吓得喻文波直拍王柳羿后背，差点把王柳羿的肺给打出来。  
“痛，痛痛痛！别拍了！吃下去了！”  
“不知道自己喉咙细啊，吃东西也不小心点。”  
“哎哟杰克辣舞疑车有据啊！”  
“赶紧滚啊高振宁！”  
嘭的一声，楼上安静了，喇叭不在，唢呐对着媳妇儿还是声音很小的，“喉咙卡痛了没？张嘴我看看。”  
喻文波扣着王柳羿的下巴微微用力，有啥好看的嘛！又不是口腔科医生用压舌板，王柳羿极为敷衍地张了张嘴，下一秒就被人咬着舌尖吻倒在沙发上。  
MSI回来后大家都在慢慢调整状态，成绩不佳心情不好，加上昼夜颠倒的作息让王柳羿的发情期迟迟没来，到了最后喻文波看不下去硬拉着人去了趟医院他才开始乖乖吃药，还说自己是哥哥呢，连吃药都要人哄，服药期间为了不被信息素影响内分泌，两个人硬是禁了大半个月的欲，今天喻文波会做多疯王柳羿想想都觉得耳朵红。  
他把那罐白色的药片藏了点在兜里，结果在客厅就被人剥得不着片缕了，王柳羿赤裸着被压在门上肆意抚摸，喻文波顶在他身后狠狠地咬了一口他的腺体，王柳羿瞬间尖叫着吹了一次，对方唇瓣带着唾液的水意和高热的温度蜿蜒向下，脊背被一寸寸吻过，最后王柳羿趴在门上，塌着腰，双腿被分开成一个相当羞耻的角度。  
要，要亲那里吗？  
他的腰肢被人牢牢捏着，指尖按着的位置简直要被灼伤，那里传来阵阵酸麻的痒意，亲吻停在了浑圆的臀尖，王柳羿等了半天都没等来喻文波更加放肆的动作，他悄悄转过头就对上对方上挑的英气眉眼，下一秒湿润的后穴就被舌尖绞弄舔舐着。  
要被舔开了……  
要，又要到了啊……  
短时间内的连续高潮让人意识放空，喻文波把人抱到床上哄着人给自己口交，来不及脱掉裤子就只是拉下裤链，他就迫不及待地握着自己的阴茎去碰王柳羿肉嘟嘟的唇瓣，对方的眼镜还没摘，即使人在神游也不影响他看到那硕大性器时，下意识地咽了咽口水。  
喻文波看的觉得有些好笑，等王柳羿腥红的舌尖包住带着点腥气的龟头的时候轻声说，“不用急，都是你的。”  
两个人被情欲冲昏了头脑，他们为了成绩偶尔禁欲不是没有过，但是这次不一样，刚成年的alpha哪经得起这一次次自己的辅助被这样欺负的委屈，他需要一场激烈的性爱与结合去证明他的辅助还在他身边，赢了比赛之后本就容易上头，王柳羿还吃了那药，老天都应该给他们放个假好好睡上这么一次。  
两个人甚至都等不及先去洗个澡，六月的天气又闷又热，即使现在是稍微凉爽了些的午夜，但是白天外出留下汗渍还在，他们很少这样没有清洁就直接提枪上阵了，少年的体味原来可以这样性感，甚至比王柳羿闻过的所有男香都要来得勾人。浓重的雄性荷尔蒙还着点汗味，他一点点把喻文波的性器吃进来，就像喻文波之前说的那样，他的喉咙很细，给喻文波口交的时候对方是真的爽，阴茎被狭窄又湿润的喉管紧紧包裹着，插一下，喉管就缩一下，把勃起后本就尺寸吓人的性器夹得更紧了。  
“好了，亲亲别的地方。”  
反胃想吐的时候那一下缩的是真的舒服，但是喻文波当然不舍得享受太久，王柳羿的喉咙脆弱，折腾坏了到头来心疼的还是他。对方听话地只含住前面的一点点嘬了几口，咸腥的体液已经冒出来一些了，王柳羿乖乖地咽下后觉得喻文波的阴茎跳了跳，顶着他的上颌戳个不停。下面的卵蛋自然也被好好照顾着，王柳羿秀气的手指摸上沾了口水后黏糊糊的性器开始上下撸动，唇瓣和舌尖尽数交代在了囊袋底部那神经密布的位置，王柳羿和吃冰棒似的从上往下一点点舔着，时不时把大半的阴囊吃进嘴里收紧口腔，喻文波轻轻拉扯着王柳羿的发根，示意差不多了，傲娇的恋人倒是不在意，又含住顶端用舌头卷着龟头舔了几下，嘬着马眼用力吸了一口，浓稠的浊液就射了王柳羿满满一嘴，即使他有心留意还是被呛了一下，咳的时候一小点沿着嘴角挂了下来，看得喻文波有点上头，握住王柳羿柔软的手心包着又撸了几下，精液尽数射到了对方的脸上沾得到处都是。  
镜片被糊得不能看了，王柳羿随手摘下丢到一边，枕着喻文波的大腿往上看，嗓子眼仿佛被刚刚那一泡精液给糊住似的，连声音都软了下来，小声和喻文波说想要先去洗澡。  
喻文波拧了瓶床头的矿泉水喂着人喝了几口后抱着瘦得没几两肉的恋人进了内卫，他去放水，王柳羿站在洗漱池前才发现这房间虽然已经归喻文波和宋义进两个人所有了，但是这里还是放了三副牙具，这个臭弟弟就这么肯定自己也会上来吼！  
王柳羿刷完牙哈了口气，确认了最里没有其他奇怪的味道后就躺进了放了入浴剂的浴缸里，喻文波是不会准备这种东西的，现在享用都是宋义进原来从韩国带回来存着的进口货，上面都是韩文他也看不懂，只隐约记得老宋随口提过说是可以放松助眠的。  
牛奶味的入浴剂很甜，蜂蜜味的Omega更甜，王柳羿觉得脑袋都被浴室里的热气给蒸晕，摇摇晃晃地坐在注满水的浴缸里对着在刷牙的喻文波要抱抱。  
飞快洗漱完的alpha脱光衣物进了浴缸把自己的小辅助抱进怀里亲了几口，“蓝哥突然这么撒娇，哥们儿顶不住啊。”  
“杰克哥我好像有点晕。”  
“我摸一下，应该是发情了。”  
后穴的位置满是泊泊的粘液，不同于水的干涩，就是那种黏人的湿润触感，迟到了快一个月的发情期汹涌而来，烧得王柳羿都要神志不清了，他爬到喻文波身上搂着对方，但是水里的动作不好控制，坐了几次都没把对方给吃进去，急得人都要哭了，用力掐了一把还在看戏的喻文波的侧脸，恶狠狠地凶道：“笑屁啦！快点帮帮我嘛！”  
“给点什么甜头呀蓝哥？”  
喻文波掐着这细腰微微往上抬，用龟头顶了顶已经软下来的穴口，这事儿做多了连身体都仿佛有了肌肉记忆，蜜穴口的软肉急切地吞咽着肉红的顶端，就进了那么一小段，被入侵的快感只持续了那么短短几秒王柳羿就觉得不满足了起来。  
“太少了。”  
“我里面好湿的。”  
“会很舒服的。”  
“喻文波！”  
“求求你了……”  
被软糯的求饶声甜得心都软了，喻文波顶进来的速度很慢，一插到底后龟头顶着花心研磨了几下就不动了，他亲吻着王柳羿急促滑动的喉结问：“怎么样都可以是不是？只要我把你肏舒服了？”  
“啊啊啊！喻文波不做就滚啦！”  
被欺负狠了的人连眼泪都出来了，眼睛鼻子都红红的，恋人可真讨厌了，明明自己都帮他口了一次了，居然还这么磨磨唧唧的。笨蛋辅助当然不知道，就是因为射了一次了，他的AD才这么游刃有余。  
再欺负就过分了，喻文波在对方胸口那两处指尖夹着拧了拧，听到软乎乎的抽泣声才开始动了起来。抽插间带进去不少水，入浴剂滑滑的，隐约有点像穴里那粘液，又像是喻文波往常射进去的精，越插越湿，素了这么久后穴贪心得很，喻文波每回抽出都要费老大力气，可惜再调戏两句他怕是结束这个发情期后要好久吃不到肉了，嘴上只得作罢，细声哄着人放松些，让他多插插。  
上位是王柳羿这样的姿势进得深些，只是这刺激太过舒服了，他的指甲刮了喻文波好几条痕迹，喻文波随之顶弄得更加用力，他的猫难养死了，饿着了要咬人，稍稍喂饱了就有余力对他亮爪子，不给他留点印都不会收手。  
两个人都是占有欲爆棚的个性，床事上没少给对方在隐晦的地方留点暧昧的小标记，喻文波大多照顾在王柳羿的腿根，几个吻痕和齿印围着纹了他ID的软肉印了一圈，一看就是给王柳羿舔穴的时候没收住：王柳羿给与的印记都在喻文波的后背和后颈，基本都是王柳羿被肏昏了头的时候无意识抓出来和吮出来的。  
喻文波住楼上的时候没少给宋义进和高振宁调侃，说蜜月期玩挺凶啊，没想到蓝哥这么野什么的，喻文波又想炫耀又有点床事被窥视到的害羞，只好求饶说这话跟他讲就好了，被王柳羿听到下回开荤是啥时候都不知道了。  
王柳羿在浴缸里又被肏射一次，乳白的精液混进了牛奶入浴剂中瞬间融到了一起什么都分不出来了。喻文波搂着人冲干净就用浴巾裹着抱回了房里，他的床单已经睡了一个月，上面残留的最后一点蜂蜜味也在喻文波日日夜夜的翻滚中蹭光了，今天刚好可以把它弄脏，或许也可以再弄脏些别的。  
喻文波在浴室里丁玲桄榔不知道在搞什么，最后出来的时候把水都抹到了自己身上。他亲吻着还迷糊着的王柳羿一边拨弄着他射精后疲软的性器，一个套环在喻文波指尖上转了两圈放到了王柳羿眼前。  
“什么呀？”  
喻文波在王柳羿耳边悄声说了三个字，这下迷糊的人立马吓清醒了，他不会拒绝喻文波的任何提议，这次也是，但是他又是真的怕疼，只好可怜兮兮地问会不会弄疼他。  
“问过了，没事的，难受就给你取了好不好？”  
“射太多不行，二十几岁虚了以后咋办呀是不？”  
“小宝用后面就可以了是不是？”  
“会让你更舒服的。”  
喻文波亲了亲王柳羿湿润的眼睛，半哄半骗地给人套上了那金属的禁锢。那玩意儿做的精巧，疲软的时候刚好套上，金属已经被喻文波掌心的温度捂热，挂在那里有些烫，质地很轻，如果性器没有勃起的话几乎感受不到他的存在。  
喻文波知道这东西一开始戴着肯定不习惯，他亲吻安慰着怀里发着抖的小恋人轻声说：“蓝哥我偷偷刻了字的。”  
两个ID并列刚好是一句告白，什么嘛，好土，王柳羿耳尖被人含进嘴里，仿佛听到的声音都变得黏黏糊糊了，什么love，沾上喻文波就很色情，尤其是对方压低声音说要make love时插进后穴的那根坏东西，一下一下叩着生殖腔的入口处，那里门关得不严实，敲门的又是喻文波，他尝着王柳羿后颈处那点甜一边向年长的哥哥撒娇，说想进来，去更舒服的地方，要人家对他乖乖地打开生殖腔，用里面更加缠绵的嫩肉去嘬已经胃口养刁了的阴茎，要他溢出更加黏腻的液体去证明自己的情动和沉溺。  
接吻永远是他们一场激烈情事的导火索，尤其是由喻文波开始的。他一下下轻轻啄着王柳羿的唇瓣，把对方丰腴的下唇咬进自己嘴里，吞下王柳羿有些娇憨的呻吟。  
他的Omega好轻，抱着人坐到自己身上也一点都不觉得重，喻文波抱起人肏了几下，顶端埋进那处更为高热的小口就掐着对方的屁股一个用力站起来走到窗边把人压在窗沿上肏。  
“不行，呜，要掉下来了。”  
“蓝哥，夹紧点啊。”  
白皙消瘦的后背隔着遮光窗帘被压到了玻璃窗上，那性器就趾高气扬地压着生殖腔每一处敏感点肆意攻击着，王柳羿被干得眼泪口水湿了半张脸，魂都要散了只记得双腿紧紧地攀着喻文波的腰，把人牢牢抱住。后穴的快感不断累积，身前的性器在两个人的小腹间被不断挤压摩擦，颤巍巍地立在那。勃起的尺寸刚刚好胀满了整个圆环，已经要到极限了，但是根部被箍着无法射精，体内又被连续不断地填满，王柳羿潮吹时的呻吟又娇又浪，是以前没有听过的那种尖细声线。  
腔体内喷出一大滩黏液，紧致的肠肉包着喻文波的性器不断绞紧，只是体内的快感没有间断，喻文波飞快地摆着胯，两具肉体拍打出好久一阵声响，高潮的感觉积累太过，王柳羿这下已经是有点难以承受，连哭声都变小了，腾了只手去抓身后垫着的有些粗糙的布料，喻文波的动作太重了，王柳羿只觉得人都要被弄坏了哭着喊停，但是喻文波动作愈发猛烈，站着虽然肏得深些，但是总归不好使力，喻文波抱着人想回床上，王柳羿扯着窗帘的手还没松，一个用力就把这整片布料给扯了下来。  
遮光窗帘又厚又重，掉落的时候把喻文波绊了一跤，还好摔倒的时候喻文波下意识地护住了王柳羿的头用自己给被肏晕的omega当了回肉垫。  
后穴抽搐着绞紧着，王柳羿只觉得天旋地转间被狠狠地顶了一下，后面吹得一片泛滥，前面……  
带着点腥臊的尿液一股一股地流了出来，王柳羿被做懵了，下半身又麻又爽，失禁的证据尽数被这窗帘掩盖，喻文波把人压在地上继续不停肏着，他不好正大光明地和王柳羿讲，对方绝对会恼羞成怒的，但是他在床上被自己肏尿了的时候是真的好可爱，脸上是懊恼又爽利的表情，后穴因为想要憋尿而收紧，把喻文波的性器往更深的地方吞。整个人因为失控而发抖，王柳羿把自己缩进喻文波的怀抱里企图逃避现实，而喻文波的占有欲在此刻得到无限满足。  
细瘦的腿根被人牢牢按着，王柳羿的生殖腔已经被顶开了，那里只喜欢喻文波这个坏家伙，每次被入侵都表现出极大的欢愉。王柳羿甚至来不及从刚刚失禁的羞耻感中脱身就被喻文波拖入更加难以逃离的快感里。  
饥渴的生殖腔流着水，对着alpha的性器极尽谄媚，喻文波快要到了，他吻着王柳羿，一边把人压成几乎对折的姿势，一次比一次插得凶，王柳羿觉得自己的肚子都要被捅破了。但是他好喜欢，好喜欢这样被喻文波抱着，过度的刺激令他的感官有点麻木，但是喻文波的喘息声在他耳边无限放大，他吻掉喻文波下巴滴落的那滴汗珠的时候，生殖腔也被自己的恋人用力射满了。  
刚射精的性器还没软，喻文波掀开盖住所有淫糜景象的窗帘，抱着人压到床上快速地插了几下，王柳羿搂着喻文波的脖颈小声抽泣着，两人的胸腹上还沾着些王柳羿的尿，喻文波亲着小omega的侧脸安慰着。他的手往下摸到了对方刚刚因为阴茎环而无法射精的性器，那处因为失禁又软了下来，他拨开包皮又揉了揉马眼，王柳羿又喷了些淡淡的水出来，这下是真的一点力气都没有了。  
刚刚那下是做得真的舒服，喻文波抽出软下来的性器把人搂进怀里休息一下。王柳羿不想面对现实，扯过被子把自己整个人都遮住，喻文波只好跟着钻进去，没一会儿被窝里又传来细细地喘息声。  
“宝宝不哭了好不好？”  
“我知道错了。”下次还敢。  
“在老公面前有什么关系？”  
“很舒服，小宝舒服吗？”  
“不舒服？”  
“那我们再做一遍？”  
“小宝不乖啊，都流出来了。”  
王柳羿这时才软软地回了一句，“太多了，我夹不住嘛……”  
“好，老公的错。”  
喻文波的亲吻落到了王柳羿的肩上，两个人抱着摸了一会儿，喻文波沾着自己射进去的那点东西指奸着王柳羿的蜜穴，敏感点的位置喻文波闭着眼都能找到，王柳羿被摸的呼吸都急促起来了。  
“还，还做啊？”  
“蓝哥不想就不做了。”  
怎么会不想，喻文波这崽种就是喜欢听王柳羿自己说想要，求着他干进来，只要王柳羿开口，他就什么都满足他，做上一晚上也行，什么姿势也行，插着睡觉也可以，或者他想来点更刺激，只要他能对喻文波讲出来，喻文波都能答应。  
王柳羿摸了两把喻文波半硬的性器，喻文波的脸是真的好看，尤其是现在这种刚结束一场性事后欲望被满足了的那种表情，额发间还沾着些汗简直性感爆了。他喜欢这样的喻文波，每回比赛都有粉丝长枪短炮对着他们，镜头下的喻文波已经很英俊了，只是粉丝无缘见到这个样子的他，只有自己能见到的模样，那种成年后，做过爱了才会从眼角眉梢散发出来的魅力，只有自己看过。  
他小心翼翼地去吻喻文波还挂着点精液的性器，那里沾满了两个人体液，但是王柳羿就和小鸟啄食似的，一点点舔干净，然后小心收着牙套不要刮到喻文波，去吮已经张开了的马眼。  
喻文波身后垫着枕头，这个位置方便他看自己的小恋人给自己口交的可爱模样。  
宋义进注重形象，房间里安了一面全身镜，这个位置刚好可以看到王柳羿撅起的屁股，穴儿已经被肏开了，艳红的穴口溢出了点白浊，屁股上还有几个牙印。喻文波摸出手机对着镜子拍了几张，王柳羿听到声音，抬头瞪了一眼，只是这眉眼都是餍足的神情，怎么看都不凶，像是撒娇更多一些。  
喻文波身前那玩意儿被王柳羿好看的手摸过一回，又舔了这么久，早就已经硬得不行了，他还非要压着人去肏对方腿间那点缝隙，每一次插入都贴着阴部那柔软的皮肉，王柳羿嗓子有些哑了，只得小声呻吟着。直到腿间被前列腺液弄得乱七八糟的，纹身的位置也沾满了喻文波的味道，alpha才咬着王柳羿的喉结用力干了进去。  
“嘶，老是咬我，喻文波你是狗吗！”  
“那我的尾巴干得你舒服吗蓝哥？”  
“你他妈尾巴长前面的？”  
王柳羿被压着欺负，奶尖儿被咬得都立了起来，喻文波还怕王柳羿没注意特地一次次重复。  
“宝，你的奶头好像变大了一点。”  
“因为老是被老公吸吗？”  
“奶头好软。”  
“好吃。”  
“是不是做多了就会变大了？”  
当王柳羿被人压在床头那处墙壁上，双腿被分开背靠着坐在喻文波大腿上一点点往里面肏的时候他都没想明白怎么今天喻文波和磕了药似的来劲儿。  
双手被反剪到身后被喻文波一只手拽着，omega的手腕真的好细，或者说那里都好瘦，脖子和腿，都给人一种脆弱的感觉，让人忍不住想欺负，也忍不住更加宠爱他一点。  
“杰克哥，我受不了了……”  
“乖宝，坐下来。”  
这个姿势进得太深了，被喂饱过一次的生殖腔又贪婪地嘬着喻文波插进来的顶端，王柳羿后颈的位置已经被咬了四次，这样叠加的快感让人分不清东南西北。最后跪不住的王柳羿一下子坐进了喻文波怀里，这会儿是连声音都没了，蜷着脚趾抽搐着绞着喻文波的阴茎往里面吃。  
“蓝哥，感觉得到吗？”  
“进，进到那里了，杰克哥，好撑，我要坏掉了……”  
“那肏坏你好不好？”  
“……好。”  
好的。  
甚至甘之如饴。  
王柳羿侧过头被吻住的一瞬，下面也被整个肏了进来，发情期本就应该追寻着本能，去享受他专属alpha给他的标记和结，但是这样还不够，alpha的结是骚动的折磨也是馈赠的礼物，总要omega付出点什么才能得到的。  
王柳羿的乳尖被墙壁磨得又痒又爽，下面就和发大水似的吹出好多，滑得喻文波都要插不准了，浑圆挺翘的屁股挨了好几下，又乖又可怜地夹紧体内正在大力鞭笞自己的凶器。  
“等，等下，杰克哥，我好像又，又要……”  
“没事，不用憋着，小宝好乖。”  
喻文波空着的那只手盖住了王柳羿的眼睛，掌心温热，还带着两个人身上沾来的薄汗，王柳羿在喻文波遮掩的这方寸黑暗中失禁又高潮。  
“乖宝没人看见的。”  
“嘶，好爽。”  
“小宝好厉害。”  
“宝宝，我忍不住了。”  
“把结给你好不好？”  
底端胀大把生殖腔口牢牢锁死，那里的软肉本就嫩，每回发情期都要来这么一遭，这甜蜜的折磨让人害怕又期待。是真的疼，但是被占有的满足感又让人贪恋喻文波给予的这点疼痛。  
射进来了。  
今晚喻文波的第三次，微凉的精液尽职尽责地填充着空虚的腔体，肉壁裹着喻文波的性器缴了精，这才宽宏大量地松了一点。年轻的alpha精力充沛，但是做了这么久也有些累了，抱着人倒回床铺压着人又挺弄了几下，指头都没力气动的王柳羿才隐约觉得穴儿里一热，小腹被射得都撑了起来。  
甬道被高热的体液充盈胀满，好烫，喻文波，喻文波是不是……  
身下的人目光中满是不可置信，甚至带着点自己都意识不到的满足与期待。  
性器抽出来的时候发出啵的一声，没了阻挡里面浓白的精液混着淡黄的尿稀稀落落地涌了出来，穴口一缩一缩的，好像还有些不舍得似的，喻文波这会儿才把呆滞中的小辅助抱进怀里不住亲着，“蓝哥，我尿进去了。”  
“那，那你……”  
“要我怎么样？”  
王柳羿就着喻文波的手喝了点水才把气缓顺，声音好轻，“那你要亲亲我才行。”  
没办法，两个人又去了一趟浴室，把里里外外洗干净了之后又犯了愁，喻文波的床是绝对不能睡人了，湿湿哒哒的一片，汗水混着精液和尿，到处都彰显着刚刚的性事有多么激烈。  
宋义进回去大半个月，床上的枕头被子都已经收了起来，喻文波上去随便掸了掸，拿着浴巾铺了一层，还好自己的被子弄脏的部分不多，凑活一下也能把今晚先对付过去。  
王柳羿缩成小小一团，把头埋进喻文波的侧进使劲嗅了几下。宋义进不像是高振宁那种气场很强的alpha，他的信息素闻着很温柔，但是对于已经被标记过的omega还有有些难以承受了。喻文波小心吻着王柳羿的唇瓣，半硬的性器抵着柔软的穴口蹭了几下，看王柳羿是真的有些受不住才插了进去。  
被自己的alpha进入稍稍缓解了下不适，王柳羿是真的累得不想动了，抱着喻文波说了点小话，眼皮就搭到了一块睡了过去。  
王柳羿新剪了头发，看上去又嫩又乖，在床上也好听话，只要含着喻文波的性器就能安稳地睡着，喻文波亲了几下对方侧脸的软肉才搂着人跟着闭上了眼睛。  
床单窗帘什么的，明天再说吧。


End file.
